Hair Stylist
The Hair Stylist is an interactive NPC and a shopkeeper that can change the player's hairstyle and hair color (as long as they are Saiyan, Human, or Android), when interacted with. Appearance She usually appears as a short, bombshell figure wearing a black blouse with the word "Supreme", implying that it is a blouse from the famous brand known as Supreme, underneath a dark green jacket, and ripped jeans with white shoes. She has fair skin, brown hair with blonde tips that go over her shoulders, and big sparkling eyes. South City's Hair Salon & Clothing Shop She can be found at South City's Hair Salon & Clothing Shop. She is the shopkeeper of South City's Hair Salon. There are currently 61 hairstyles available. She can also change the player's skin tone as well, which is available to nearly any race. List of Hairstyles * Style 1 -''' Resembles the Roblox Catalog's "Pal Hair" accessory, only with spikier locks. * 'Style 2 -' A bull cut. * 'Style 3 - '''A buzz cut. * '''Style 4 -' A messy hairstyle that sticks out to the player's right. * 'Style 5 -' The "Beautiful Hair for Beautiful People" accessory. * 'Style 6 -' Another buzz cut. * 'Style 7 - '''A bouffant. * '''Style 8 - '''A messy hairstyle with spiky locks. * '''Style 9 - '''A ponytail. * '''Style 10 -' Another ponytail. * 'Style 11 -' A messy hairstyle with spiky locks, similar to Style 8. * 'Style 12 -' The model of the "Cinnamon Hair" accessory. Also the Hair Stylist and Bulma's hairstyle. * 'Style 13 -' A bald haircut with hair growing around the back of the player's head. * 'Style 14 -' An afro. * 'Style 15 -' Resembles Style 7, only smaller. * 'Style 16 -' Model for the "Blue Swoosh Hair" accessory. * 'Style 17 -' A spiky hairstyle, having tufts sticking out. * 'Style 18 - '''A ponytail with a black headband. * '''Style 19 -' Short strands of hair curtaining the avatar's forehead. Also Trunks and Future Trunks' hairstyle. * 'Style 20 - '''Short, spiky locks of hair sticking upwards. * '''Style 21 - '''Model of the "Black Ponytail" accessory. * '''Style 22 -' Another messy hairstyle. * 'Style 23 -' Bald. Also Master Roshi, Krillin, Tien, and Jiren's hairstyle. * 'Style 24 -' Hair tied back in a bun. Also Chi Chi's hairstyle. * 'Style 25 -' Shaggy hair combed to the side. * 'Style 26 -' A fresh cut. * 'Style 27 -' Another fresh cut. * 'Style 28 -' A hairdo with a curl. * 'Style 29 -' A crew cut with several small tufts sticking out. * 'Style 30 -' A hairdo with a large bun. * 'Style 31 -' Long hair. * 'Style 32 -' Long spiky hair. * 'Style 33 -' Hair combed back. * 'Style 34 -' Hair combed to the side. * 'Style 35 -' A large bouffant with a headband. * 'Style 36 -' A spiky hairstyle. * 'Style 37 -' An Elvis Presley-esque hairstyle. * 'Style 38 -' An afro with a mustache. Also Hercule's hairstyle. * 'Style 39 -' Trunks' hairstyle. * 'Style 40 -' Long hair. * 'Style 41 -' Messy hair tied back in a ponytail. Also Friaza's hairstyle. * 'Style 42 -' Messy hair tied back in a ponytail. Also Friaza's hairstyle. * 'Style 43 -' A crew cut. * 'Style 44 -' Another Elvis Presley-esque hairstyle. * 'Style 45 -' Hairdo with spiky locks. * 'Style 46 -' Smooth long hair. * 'Style 47 - '''Neatly-combed hair. * '''Style 48 -' Short hair locks sticking out. * 'Style 49 -' A mohawk. * 'Style 50 -' A smoothly long hairdo. * 'Style 51 -' Neatly-combed hairstyle. * 'Style 52 -' Roblox's Pal Hair accessory. Also Android 17's hairstyle. * 'Style 53 -' Short coarse hair. * 'Style 54 -' Another Elvis Presley-esque hairstyle. * 'Style 55 -' Hair with multiple locks sticking out. Also Goku's hairstyle. * 'Style 56 -' Long hair locks all protruding upwards. Also Vegeta's hairstyle. * 'Style 57 -' Long hair with spiky locks. Also Kid Gohan's and Broly BR's hairstyle. * 'Style 58 -' Long messy hair. Also Yamcha's hairstyle. * '''Style 59 - Long hair Locke protruding out of the front of the head. Also Teen Gohan’s Hairstyle. * Style 60 - Long Locks protruding upward out of the head, with 2 large bangs coming from the hairline. Also Vegito’s hairstyle. * Style 61 - Very large locks of hair protruding upwards and onto the player’s back, with various large locks and bangs sticking out the front of the hair. Also Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta’s Hairstyle. Trivia * Strangely, Styles 41 and 42 are exactly the same hairstyles. This could simply be a mistake made by the developer(s). * Android 18, Caulifla, Kale, Fused Zamasu, and Kefla are the only major NPCs whose hairstyles are not available to the player. * Styles 12, 18, and 35 are the only hairstyles that come with a visible accessory of their own. * Styles 13, 23, and 49 are the only hairstyles that nearly, or completely, expose the avatar's scalp. * The Hair Stylist's face resembles that of Jolyne Cujoh's, from the anime and manga series JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. * Hair Style 61 seems to have a minor glitch in which, when choosing an alternate hair color from black, the hair has black blotches on various locks. Category:Gameplay Category:Shop Keeper Category:NPC